1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a retaining assembly. More specifically, the present invention comprises a retaining assembly for a fixture accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed downlight fixtures have become increasingly popular for residential and commercial use. One reason for the increased popularity is that the recessed downlight fixtures is that they meet a wide range of interior lighting requirements while also being aesthetically pleasing. Further these recessed downlight fixtures may be installed in new constructions as well as existing ceilings. Typically, ceiling-mounted recessed downlight fixtures comprise a frame with means for securing the frame to structural supports of the ceiling. For installation, the frame of the light fixture may include holes or brackets through which fasteners are used to position and attach the fixture to the supports.
As the popularity of recessed lighting has increased, a need for aiming or adjustability of the luminaire output has also increased. Aiming of a light pattern is of particular importance in certain lighting applications such as at a museum for highlighting a work, or in corner lighting applications or wall wash applications. Prior art recessed downlight fixtures fail to provide easy adjustment of the luminaire pattern. For example, many fixtures require adjustment by hand that can lead to skin contact with heated elements of the lighting fixture, and resulting in burns. When high intensity discharge lamps are utilized, placing a hand on or near the lamp is hazardous due to the high temperatures of the bulbs. Further, due to the size of the fixtures, most lighting trims provide very little room for positioning of a hand in order to adjust or aim the light pattern. Also prior art adjustment mechanisms may result in misalignment as a result of unsmooth or unstable adjustment mechanisms. Also during an aiming process, the user's hand or an adjustment tool typically blocks the light emitted from within the fixture because a user has to position their hand within the fixture to adjust it. Finally, prior art adjustable fixtures often times fail to maintain an adjusted position once the aiming process is complete. This results in aiming processes which take longer or repeated processes, which waste both time and money.
Thus there is a need for a fixture which allows aiming by a user without a hand being in close proximity to a lamp, which further allows adjustment or aiming without blocking the output light, and which does not allow the fixture to become misaligned after aiming is complete.